You, me, donuts and diners
by ren-mccullers
Summary: Paily one-shot from 4x01


YOU, ME, DONUTS, AND DINERS

" I really love you"

Emily said looking at Paige's goofy smile. She really loved her. With all her heart.

" Come here"

The other girl said openning her arms to invite Emily to get closer. Emily crossed to the other side of the bed and kissed her girlfriend hard sliding her tongue slightly through the other girl's mouth. She felt Paige shiver a little and was ready to move things further but Paige pull out of the kiss, Emily was about to complain but the 'I love you too' she got basically melted her heart. Emily hugged Paige tight. She knew Paige loved her but the pleasure she could see in the other girl's eye everytime she said those three words to her always result in her heart skipping a beat, plus the exciment flowing through the entire Paige's body because she had said yes to that life they will now live together in Stanford made Emily fall even more for that girl. She had always admired how Paige wears her emotions shamelessly.

Emily kissed Paige again, even harder than before, one of her hands in the back of her girlfriend's neck while the other was in her cheek while Paige held her waist firmly. Emily licked Paige's bottom lip as an attemp to make her open her mouth the girl smiled in the kiss when she felt Paige parting her lips allowing Emily to explore her, their tongues metting inside her mouth as a gasp escaped the white paled skin girl. Usually they fight for dominance in the kiss but today Paige was letting Emily do whatever she wanted, the girl's competitive personality was taken over by a very passive one, the brunette had started to wonder why when she tasted a hot and salty liquid in her lips, she pulled away just enough to look into Paige's eyes.

"Are you crying... Why?" She said almost whispering, the concern clearly on her voice.

"It's nothing..." Paige said gigling slightly, making the expression on Emily's face ease a little bit. " It's just... I'm moved by you, because you said yes, because you want to go with me... Because YOU want ME this much. "

Emily gazed at Paige and saw the emotions all over her face, tears rolling down her cheeks in a contradition to the ear-to-ear smile on her lips. And who was moved now was Emily.

" Of course I want you Paige, who wouldn't? " She said fighting the tears wanting to escape her eyes. "And all I wanna do is love you".

Paige head dipped to that stament making Emily's stomach drop, she absolutely loved that head dip, for her it was the cuttest thing about her girlfriend.

Emily moved her hand from Paige's neck to her jaw lifting her head, but when the other girl tried to kiss her she avoid her lips by lifting Paige's chin highter and placing her own lips on the girl's pulse point nibling it and then sucking hard wanting to leave a mark, Paige rewarded her with a throat moan what made the brunette laid down slowly on the bed pulling her girlfriend with her by the tank top, (what a sexy tank top we must add). Paige was now on top of her, their bodies reflecting each other's, Emily was still kissing Paige's neck whose one hand were now ghosting Emily's sides while she slid it downward, didn't stopping until find the right thigh and when she did she just squeezed it making Emily moves her left leg up and her knee touched Paige's center, then as a result of hearing a moan in her ear she increased the pressure between her girlfriend's legs and Paige stars to move her hips against her while using her left hand to keep the balance. Her right hand moved upward griping the hem of the brunette's sweat and started to pull it off of her. They separeted a little and went to the sit position while Emily lifted her arms allowing Paige to remove the sweat from her and throws it somewhere in the room, Emily immediately gripped her girlfriend's tank top and pull it off of her head and did the same with her sports bra, she just wanted to feel the warmth of her skin, she just needed to feel the softness and the scent that only Paige had.

They fell back on the bed, Emily wasn't wearing a bra so she was a little more exposed and Paige didn't fail to noticed that, her eyes traveled down Emily's body and then up again prolonging her gaze into her stomach and in her breasts what made the brunette shiver with antecipation. Paige brought one of her hands to touch Emily's breast caressing it with her full palm and then squeezing while her other hand was going down her body pressed firm against the skin and stopping on her waist. Emily placed her arms around the other girl neck with her hands in her hair pulling her to a kiss, their lips moved together for a few seconds until Emily lick her lower lip making Paige open her mouth allowing her to push her tongue inside, but instead of fight for dominance, she just took Paige's muscle between her lips and sucked, she felt the hand in her breats holding it thighter as a moan scaped from Paige and in consequence she moaned too. She knew Paige always went crazy when they kissed like that, she knew how to hypnotize the other girl with her tongue, she was actually ready to take charge of the situation when the other girl pulled away from the kiss, she looked at Paige with a intrigued and surprised eyes but all she saw was a smirk in her face that said _'not today' _then all she noticed was Paige laying down to kiss her neck and down her collarbone while the hand in her breast was now pinching the harded nipple. Emily groaned. Paige kissed her chest and then she moved her hand from the nipple but let her hot mouth takes it place, she sucked, kissed and bit at Emily's hard nipple rolling her tongue all over it afterwards, Emily's heart was pulsing in her ear as her arched her back trying to get more of her girlfriend's hot tongue, the way Paige knew exactly how to pleasure her never failing to amaze her, she used to think sometimes that Paige knew her body even better than she did.

The girl moved her tongue to the other breast, sliding it over the nipple and then biting it lightly, her other hand moved back to the neglected breast to massage it. After a while Paige placed both hands in Emily's nipples, using her thumbs and index fingers to pinch it as she moved her head down on her body, leaving soft kisses all the way through her stomach and sucking hard at a sweet spot, she undid the brunette's shorts and pulled it off of her legs then started to kiss softly all over Emily's underwear but making sure to not touch her clit, she kissed one of her inner thigh and next nibbled the other one, Emily was not able to say anything properly so all she could do was gasp and buck her hips demanding Paige to fuck her already, her eyes were shut but she was sure the girl was grinning while she kissed her thighs. Emily felt something wet and increadible hot slinding from her entrance to her clit then something really soft touch her clit, next she felt the same hot and wet thing moving around it, Paige was fucking with her tongue but it wasn't actually fucking because there was frabric between them, Emily was somewhere near to completely crazy when she managed to say something.

"Paige...Ple-Please... I can't ta-" Her phrase was cut by a loud moan when the other girl sucked her clit through her undewear. "Pa- Paige..." The desperation in her voice took her by surprise and apparently did the same with her girlfriend, because Paige lifted her head to look at her with impressed but filled with lust eyes. She smirked at her and said something like leave it with me with just one look, Paige's hands left Emily's breasts to her underwear and slid it down her legs as she did with the shorts, the girl moved her eyes to her wetness, Emily could feel something pulsing between her legs and the way her girlfriend was staring at her while licking her lips and moved her head downwards just made her core even wetter. Electricity were sent through her entire body when she felt Paige's muscle pressed against her, a half moan escaped her mouth as her girlfriend's tongue moved up and down her clit and then circled it, the warmth was astonishing, Paige was moving her tongue in slow motion making Emily feel every single moviment. Emily bucked her hips when she noticed the other girl's lips around her clip and the hot breath as Paige gasped hitting it.

"Oh, God... Paige!"

The girl took turns between sucking the tremble mount and licking it roughly, then she slowly moved her hot muscle to her entrance and penetrate her with it. The brunette wasn't controling the moviment of her hips anymore and Paige used her hands to keep her in place. Emily was basicly screaming Paige's name to the walls and holding thight to the sheets as her girlfriend moved her tongue inside her, good thing her mom wasn't at home. She could feel the soft warmth making little circles in her insides and then moving in and out, next she felt the warmth move upwards to her clit and two fingers were inserted on her. Paige thrusted her fingers fast as she sucked and bit Em's clit, the brunette only moved her hips in the rhythm of the thrusts, her mind was empty she could not think about anything, she could just feel the pleasure her girlfriend was giving her. With one last light bite and a hard thrust Emily was sent over the edge, waves of pleasure running through her body as the pressure on her belly was released making her lose control of all her movements, she still felt Paige holding her in place as the amazing orgasm run through her. Her girlfriend slowed down her fingers as Emily was back from her high and gentle pull them out of her, Emily was breathing heavily, with her eyes shut and as the after shocks were dying down she felt Paige lays down next to her and wraps her arms around her waist, she felt soft kisses in her cheeks and opened her eyes to look at her love.

" I could get used to that feeling..." Emily said.

"That's not our first time I think you already did"

She almost hit Paige with the back of her hand but there was a cute smirk playing on the other girl's lips, Emily just sighted and turned to lay on her sides so she and Paige were face to face.

"I was actually talking about us spending the entire evening together"

Paige's smile lit up the room

"Yeah, you better get used to it..."

Emily tried to move and positionate herself on top of the other girl but she manage to lift only the upper half of her body and fell back on the mattress

"What?" Paige asked giggling

" Hm, I kinda... Can't move my legs yet"

" You can take your time, babe"

" That's the thing..." She looked deep into Paige's eyes "I don't want to"

Emily could swear she felt Paige shivering through the hold her girlfriend had on her waist. She watched her intensely as she lift her weitgh from the bed and positinated herself above her, that cute smirk had changed to a playful grin, Paige laid down on her with her right leg between Emily's and her left leg on Emily's side.

Paige kissed her chest, up on her collarbone and her neck, the brunette could feel every centimeter where their bodies were connected. When Paige finally got to her ear she whispered in a sexy husky voice.

" Then let's not keep you waiting..."

Emily's heart skiped a beat and she was betting her girlfriend noticed because she giggled a bit right before kiss her pationately. This time she didn't let Emily control the kiss, their tongues were moving inside the brunette's mouth, Paige was exploring it when she started to move her hips against the right leg trying to obtain as much friction as she could since she was still wearing her jeans. Emily slowly moved her hands all along her girlfriend's chest and stomach, when she finally reached the hem of the jeans she tried to slip it off Paige but she figured out she wouldn't manage to strip her in this position. Em flipped them over, she felt Paige holding her breath probably surprised by the abrupt move but the urge of feeling her girlfriend's body warmth against her own skin made her suddenly regain the strength of her legs; She was now on top and take off Paige's jeans was such a easy task... Emily slipped it all over the other girl's leg bringing her underwear with it and then she couldn't not take a second to admire Paige's body, in a word it was flawless, strong and delicate at the same time, astonishing and unbelievable beautiful.

Em searched again for Paige's lips resting her weight on her, the skin to skin contact making her get goosebumps. She moved to her girlfriend's nipple sucking it hard and heard the other girl groan in response, her hand went downwards to meet the wet center and when it did she almost melted due to the warmth and softness she was feeling. Emily started to move to fingers in Paige's wetness but without getting inside her while her thumb was making circles on the soaked nub, she knew she would easily send her love over the edge with one more acurrate movement but she didn't want to, not yet so she stopped, her lips left the harded nipple and she looked right into Paige's eyes she noticed a mix of frustration and confusion in them with the sound of heavy breaths playing in the background but before the girl below her could utter a single word she demanded.

"Get on top"

"Hmm, but wha-"

"Trust me. Just do it". Emily said while laying down on her back in the mattress. Paige didn't say anything as she repositioned herself on top again, breathing heavily and probably still a little bit confused.

"Now what?". She asked to Emily and the brunette's response was a simple smirk but the lust she had behind it was tangible she could tell Paige immediately noticed because her brown eyes became darker and that was her cue to move her thigh in between the girl's leg right in the wet core, the warmth of it was being tranfered to her body making her own sweet region get wetter. Paige rest her weight on Emily and they kissed again as she pressed the thigh against her even more, Em felt her girlfriend moves her hips back and forth and smiled through the kiss that's exactly what she wanted, Paige ridind her leg, moving faster and faster against her skin. She could had died right there, hearing the sounds of her love despairingly trying to get more friction, feeling her juices making her leg soaked, noticing their hearts echoing each other's and loving Paige with every single cell of her body. With her entire being.

She moved her hands to the other girl's ass pressing her girlfriend against her even more and her hot tongue found its way to her breasts. Em was determined to make her cum now. Paige kept going with this for a few minutes and Emily could tell she was one step closer to be sent over the edge, she moved her lips from the breasts then started to kiss her collarbone and up her neck when she reached her ear she took it between her teeth and bit it lightly, the girl on top of her moaned something like a curse and her name.

"I love you, Paige." she said on her ear.

That was when her girlfriend lost it. She started to move back and forth faster and erratically, all Em could do was hold her tight and keep whispering those three words again and again. She will repeat them forever.

The orgarsm finally died down and Paige relaxed on her, the brunette hold her while the after shocks ran through her body. A minute later Paige tried to move.

"No... Stay like this."

"Am I not hurting you with my weight?"

"No. Just... Don't move."

Emily felt her girlfriend putting her arms on her sides and squeezing her and in consequence she wrapped her own arms thighter around Paige, closed her eyes and relaxed feeling the smell of her hair, her breath on her neck and her warmth against her. Some minutes later Paige asked.

"Whe will your mom come back?"

"She said she would be home by seven. Don't worry, it's still early."

They stayed quiet for less than 30 seconds when her girlfriend called her again.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

She smiled and her cheeks even got a little red. The sweetness of Paige amazed her. They didn't say a single word again and stayed like that the rest of the evening.

End


End file.
